


She's... Dead?

by Forget_About_Phoenix



Series: In which Phoenix writes a bunch of sadstuck stories. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Phoenix/pseuds/Forget_About_Phoenix
Summary: Alternatively titled; “In which Feferi finds out that Jade died in the most ironic way possible.”Jade has been gone for two weeks and Feferi doesn't know why.Until late at night,(the davekat is subtle in this one--)





	

_Feferi was startled by a knock on her and Jade's shared hive door late at night, she got up from her place on the couch, pausing her movie and setting all of her snacks aside- A bubbling feeling in her chest, hope that it was Jade, finally back from wherever she was. When she made it to the door, she was greeted by two boys she knew, Dave and Karkat. Dave had a bouquet of daffodils in his hands, and Karkat looked like he was sick, red tinted tear stains down his slightly flushed face. “What the glub happened to you two?” She asked, her pupils blown wide, and a frown on her face as she stepped aside to let the two- adorabubble -boys in. “Jade, she's...” Dave had started and trailed off, handing Feferi the daffodils as he ran a hand through his already messied hair. “She's not...” He couldn't say something. “Dave? What's wrong with Jade?” She'd asked him, gaining a shake of the head from him and a gentle pat on the back by Karkat. “Karcrab? What's wrong?” She wasn't getting the answers she wanted from either of them. “Do you two want to sit down?” Dave had nodded, making his way to take a seat on the green couch. Karkat joined him shortly after._

**_“Feferi, Jade is dead.”_ **

_Those words hit her like a truck, her eyes went wide. “You... You're not sea-reious, right?” She'd asked out of hope it was a prank, a terrible, terrible prank, but the look in Karkat's eyes told her it was not. “She's... Dead? H...how?” The look she saw on Karkat's face told her a lot, but not what she needed to know. Then, Dave spoke up. “She drowned.” A look of shock crossed Feferi's features as she repeated those words, slowly. “She...drowned...?” “Yea. She drowned- unknown what made her drown, but we found her body...” “So...the two weeks she was gone... She...” “Yea. She's been dead.” “When did you find her body...?” Karkat finally spoke up, uncharacteristically quiet. “Rose found her a week ago.” “And... you're only telling me now!?” “We didn't know when to tell you!” “When you found out that she was dead would have worked perfectly! Both of you! Out!” The two boys obliged to her request, getting off the couch and leaving._

_Feferi couldn't believe Jade was dead._

_Her matesprit was dead and no one knows how she drowned._

* * *

 

_The next day... No one could find Feferi. No one knows where she went._  
_All there was, was a note. A note that says; “I went to join her.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ahh oh god this prompt; http://deepwaterwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/143751619300/odd-prompts-for-odd-stories just killed me i had to use it.
> 
> It's a little short but this is my first time writing a post-able homestuck fanfic!


End file.
